


Слушаюсь и повинуюсь

by Vardana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: Взрослые и дети, ни за что на свете не ходите к Дереку домой. Там гора посуды, и газон не стрижен, а еще костюмчик горничной вас ждет. Или история о том, почему не стоит разбивать тачку Дерека.





	

**Author's Note:**

> легкий ООС персонажей ради исполнения заявки, АУ с элементами канона, шерифа Стилински зовут Джоном, нецензурная лексика, кроссдрессинг, фроттаж, немного юста. 
> 
> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетия.
> 
> написано на Фандомную битву для команды fandom Teen Wolf 2016  
> бета: madchester

***

– Она сама, – Стайлз всячески старался сделать самое невинное лицо, на которое только был способен, но что-то ему подсказывало: план этот попахивал маразмом, как и предыдущая отговорка. – Серьезно, Дерек, твоя машина сама бросилась мне под колеса. Я здесь не при чем.  
  
И следующая отговорка – тоже. Но ситуация сама по себе оказалась не менее глупой.  
  
Стайлз до сих пор не мог понять, как умудрился въехать задним бампером в правое крыло припаркованной Камаро. Хотя нет, отчасти он понимал – во всем виноват Дерек. Ну а что? Нечего столь эффектно вышагивать от дверей супермаркета, держа в руках два бумажных пакета с продуктами. Стайлз просто немного залип, вот и переключился с нейтральной передачи обратно на заднюю, когда уже собирался выруливать к выезду. Кто же знал, что позади джипа его будет поджидать не столбик, а единственная малышка, о которой Дерек так трепетно заботился. Стайлз, например, даже не догадывался, потому что и в зеркало-то не смотрел – всё внимание занимал несколько другой объект.   
  
– Стилински, будь добр, оглянись вокруг. – Дерек поставил свои пакеты на капот Роско и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Стайлз удивленно осмотрелся по сторонам, но его взгляд постоянно возвращался к внушительному бицепсу, заманчиво обтянутому бордовой хенли. Иногда Стайлз считал себя помешанным. Немножко, совсем чуть-чуть, без вреда для здоровья, хотя с явными последствиями, например, в виде тусовок со стаей Дерека.   
  
– Оглянулся, и что с того?.. – прозвучал осторожный, непонимающий вопрос.  
  
– Что ты видишь? – Дерек по-прежнему был спокоен и, ладно, это немного пугало.  
  
– Парковку супермаркета? – прищурившись, Стайлз выдал самое логичное предположение.  
  
– А я вот вижу без пяти минут труп, который не только разбил мою тачку, но еще и меня за идиота держит. – Дерек внимательно осмотрел вмятину, как-то слишком тяжело вздохнул и вновь уставился на Стайлза. – Ну и что мне теперь с тобой делать?  
  
Ситуация попахивала огромными проблемами. Стайлз насторожился, ожидая приговора, а если этот приговор выносил Дерек Хейл, то рассчитывать на снисхождение было бессмысленно. Стоило лишь вспомнить тренировки стаи, где Бойд частенько разбивал спиной трухлявые деревья, Эрика останавливала кровь из носа или Айзек хромал на две ноги, пока срастались треснувшие кости.  
  
Дерек был грозным альфой для своих волчат. По отношению к Стайлзу его суровость только усиливалась.  
  
– Я займу денег у отца и оплачу тебе ремонт, – попытав удачу, предложил Стайлз, быстро прикидывая в уме, сколько же баксов уйдет на рихтовку. – Могу даже проконтролировать весь процесс, потому что, ну, ты знаешь, такую машину нельзя доверять кому попало.  
  
– Знаю, поэтому тебе я её точно не доверю, – Дерек покачал головой и растянул губы в улыбке. – Но вопрос был в другом: что мне делать с тобой, а не с машиной?  
  
Неожиданное уточнение оставило после себя паутину страха, которая хрупкими нитями опутывала внутренности.  
  
– Дерек, ты меня пугаешь, – честно признался Стайлз.  
  
– И чем же?  
  
– Ну, во-первых, ты не улыбаешься. То есть, тебе вообще известно, как работает эта штука? Уголки губ поднимаются вверх, сердце насыщается теплом и уютом, все счастливы и прочее, – Стайлз с каждым произнесенным словом начинал нервничать еще сильнее. – А во-вторых, что значит «со мной»? Учти, если ты собираешься меня укусить, то отец тебе башку открутит.  
  
Стайлз шумно выдохнул, закончив тираду, и выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека. Но вместо того, чтобы задуматься над страшными, по мнению Стайлза, угрозами, Дерек вновь улыбнулся. Еще шире. Кто его вообще этому научил?  
  
– Господи, не собираюсь я тебя кусать, – Дерек нахмурил брови и оглядел Стайлза с головы до ног, будто это самое тупое предположение, которое он когда-либо слышал. – Есть много других способов, как тебя наказать.   
  
– Ну да, заставишь меня стирать твои грязные трусы? – Стайлз криво улыбнулся.  
  
– А что, хорошая идея, – Дерек сделал показательную паузу. – Мне нравится.  
  
– Чувак, это был сарказм, – Стайлз, кажется, побелел от такого поворота событий. – Ты ведь прикалываешься, да?  
  
– Когда я в последний раз прикалывался?  
  
– Да ты и улыбался раньше нечасто.  
  
Дерек, видимо, устав от этого разговора, забрал пакеты с едой и направился к машине, намереваясь уехать домой.  
  
– Отгони свой джип и радуйся, потому что шерифу не придется раскошеливаться на ремонт, – на ходу бросил Дерек, обходя Камаро по кругу. – Будешь отрабатывать сам. Честным трудом на благо стаи.  
  
– Ты серьезно? – Стайлз ошарашенно похлопал ресницами.  
  
– А сам как думаешь? – спросил Дерек таким тоном, словно объяснял выпускнику старшей школы таблицу умножения. – Серьезней некуда. Будешь выполнять мелкие поручения по дому, пока в сервисе не починят крыло.  
  
– То есть я буду твоей личной горничной? – Выражение лица у Стайлза передавало неверие и ужас одновременно. – Ты еще скажи, что мне нужен фартук и чепчик на голову.  
  
– Да, ты будешь моей личной горничной. – Дерек забросил покупки на заднее сиденье, уселся за руль и после негромкого хлопка дверью приоткрыл окно с пассажирской стороны. – И костюмчик прикупи, ты сегодня просто блещешь отличными идеями.  
  
– Вообще-то это тоже был сарказм! – выкрикнул Стайлз, приходя в бешенство.   
  
У него едва ли пальцы на руках не задрожали от такой перспективы – отчасти позорной, а в его воображении и вовсе пошлой, – по крайней мере, колени точно начали подрагивать. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что Дерек слышит каждый неровный удар его сердца, чувствует каждую эмоцию и смакует их. Знал, но не видел в поведении Дерека ни единого намека на жалость.  
  
Бессердечный волчара.  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
Окрик выдернул его из размышлений. Стайлз чуть нагнулся, чтобы заглянуть в открытое окно Камаро, и непонимающе приподнял брови.  
  
– Джип отгони, – напомнил Дерек свою недавнюю просьбу.  
  
Точно, джип.  
  
И рабство. И фартук. И чепчик на голову. Вот же, сука, попал.  
  
***  
  
Проснувшись следующим утром, Стайлз отчаянно надеялся, что Дерек забудет о своем нелепом желании. Нет, ну правда, как ему вообще могла прийти в голову эта бредятина? Дерек мог бы предъявить счет на кругленькую сумму, а потом привычно и с огромным удовольствием послать нахрен, но нет же, это было бы слишком просто.  
  
Стайлз натянул одеяло по самые уши и вымученно простонал, потому что внутренний голос подсказывал: Дерек действительно не отстанет. Его принципиальность могла пойти в сравнение только с гиперактивностью Стайлза, а это значило, что дело плохо. Хуже некуда.  
  
– Стилински, твоя задница нужна мне прямо сейчас, – послышался приглушенный женский голос, который точно принадлежал Эрике. – Эй, чудила, просыпайся.  
  
– Что ты здесь забыла? – Стайлз высунулся из укрытия только по шею, чтобы лишний раз убедиться – да, это действительно Эрика сидела на его подоконнике, расслабленно покачивая ногой. – Если насчет домашки, то списывай у Айзека – он вчера честно списал её у меня.  
  
– Нет, меня прислал Дерек и сказал, что ты поймешь, – Эрика постучала когтем о лакированное дерево, на котором так вольготно расположилась. – А еще передал, чтобы я затащила тебя в секс-шоп, но вот с этого места, пожалуйста, поподробней.  
  
Стайлз подавился собственной слюной и закашлял, будто вот-вот задохнется. Ему так и казалось, что легкие сжались до размера горошины каждое и жить ему осталось не больше тридцати секунд.  
  
Эрика лишь рассмеялась, ловко спрыгнула с подоконника и плюхнулась на кровать прямо поверх одеяла. Не считая того, что под этим одеялом был Стайлз и все его причиндалы, но Эрику, видимо, этот факт вообще не затрагивал.  
  
– Ну, давай, рассказывай, – азарт в её карих глазах говорил о крайней заинтересованности, а если Эрика хотела что-то узнать, то возникало устойчивое чувство загнанности в ловушку: с живого не слезет, но узнает. – Когда вы успели с Дереком подружиться до уровня смазки и презиков? У нас теперь новая мамочка? Можно называть тебя миссис Хейл?  
  
– Прекрати стебаться и слезь с моего мочевого пузыря, пока я не обоссался, – прохрипел Стайлз, думая, что сейчас позорно намочит простынь, если Эрика еще хоть раз надавит локтем ему на живот.  
  
– Прости, – она сдвинулась вправо, оказываясь на матрасе, но все равно закинула ногу на бедро Стайлза, тем самым давая понять, что побег отменяется. – Так ты мне расскажешь, что между вами происходит?  
  
– Да нихрена между нами не происходит, – взмолился Стайлз и прикрыл лицо ладонями, чувствуя, как щеки и уши стремительно затапливает пунцовый румянец. – Я случайно лишил его тачку девственной целостности.  
  
Кажется, Стайлз услышал, как шестеренки в голове Эрики пришли в движение.  
  
– Помял боковое крыло на парковке возле супермаркета, – добавил он, когда тишина затянулась.  
  
– И он решил трахнуть тебя в качестве наказания? Отличный предлог, – Эрика рассмеялась, откидывая назад голову, и было в этом смехе столько яда, что захлебнуться можно. – А я уже думала, что он так и будет ходить кругами, пока ты сам не нагнешься.  
  
– Ч-что?.. – Стайлз заикнулся, пытаясь уложить в голове моментально заварившуюся кашу из мыслей: густую, вязкую.  
  
Но Эрика всё только усложняла.  
  
– Как что? Уже вся стая давно в курсе предпочтений Дерека, только ты у нас тупишь, – она постучала указательным пальцем по своему виску. – Хотя тебе простительно, ты ведь человек, а Дерек очень хорошо маскируется под черствый сухарик.  
  
– О’кей, ладно, ты хочешь сказать, что я ему нравлюсь? – подытожил Стайлз.  
  
– Давно, чудила. – Эрика толкнула его локтем в бок, и это было самое милое из всего, что Стайлз успел от нее натерпеться. – У вас уже своя группа поддержки, но если ты проболтаешься Дереку о нашем разговоре…  
  
Когти мелькнули перед лицом Стайлза, и он понятливо кивнул, заранее спасая свою жизнь. Эрика, судя по личному опыту, имела прекрасный хук справа, да и яйца могла отжать без соковыжималки, только сомкнув ладонь в самом драгоценном месте.  
  
Стайлз предпочитал верить ей на слово. Сомневался он только в одном: Дерек был неравнодушен к нему? Ну да, как же.  
  
Такой расклад, безусловно, льстил и пробуждал фантазию, которая крупинками счастья оседала в мозгах. Но длилось это недолго, потому что Стайлз привык верить только своим глазам и ушам. Зрение убеждало, что Дерек засматривается на сиськи Эрики, а слух частенько улавливал фразу: «Господи, Стилински, когда же ты заткнешься?».  
  
Слова Эрики, к сожалению, не сходились с реальным положением дел.  
  
– Мне нужно отлить и надеть хотя бы трусы, ты не против? – Стайлз привстал, свесил ноги к полу и нащупал босыми ступнями домашние тапочки, прикрывая мягкий член уголком одеяла. – Свали на улицу и жди меня там.  
  
– И ты лишишь меня такого яркого зрелища, как дефиле с голой задницей? – иронично посетовала Эрика, надув губы. – Жаль. Ты только скажи, какую смазку мне нужно будет купить в магазине? Зуб даю, что ты любишь клубничную.  
  
– Иди в… – Стайлз осекся и злобно выдохнул через нос. – Никакой смазки, Дерек просто хочет, чтобы я, по всей видимости, купил костюм горничной. Фартук, чепчик, все дела.  
  
– Ого, сразу к ролевым играм? Я искренне удивлена твоему согласию, – хмыкнув, Эрика уселась на кровати, скрестив ноги в позе лотоса. – Хотя чему тут удивляться, если всё взаимно, правда?  
  
У Стайлза с неумолимой быстротой иссякало терпение.  
  
– Слушай, я просто буду выполнять поручения Дерека. Обычные, по дому, таков уговор, – раздраженно проговорил он. – Потому что, если ремонт потребуется не только моему джипу, но и чужой тачке – мне пиздец.  
  
– Вот видишь, даже вселенная желает вас свести, такую подставу наколдовала.  
  
Эрика, смеясь, слезла с кровати и подошла к подоконнику. Сквозняк раздувал пшеничного цвета волосы, и она манерно откинула с лица волнистый локон, прежде чем скрыться из вида. Стайлз всегда восхищался ловкостью оборотней, ну, по крайней мере, которая была присуща некоторым представителям этого вида. Восхищался и представлял, как бы он кубарем летел с этого окна, умей даже приземляться на обе ноги без вреда для здоровья.  
  
Да уж, кому-то укус, а кому-то… фартучек.  
  
У Стайлза действительно был сложный выбор: попросить денег у отца или же согласиться на условия Дерека. Но вот чего точно не было, так это желания слушать нравоучительные беседы и со стопроцентной вероятностью лишиться ключей от джипа. Проще вытерпеть от силы неделю и забыть всё, как страшный сон. Стайлз не сомневался – задания Дерека будут кошмарными, изнуряющими, жестокими. Это же Дерек.  
  
Убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает сквозь приоткрытое окно, Стайлз поднялся с кровати и отправился в душ. Нужно было освежиться и привести в порядок мысли, заставить себя не думать о словах Эрики. Не представлять, что его симпатия к Дереку могла бы оказаться взаимной, это только запутывало и немного злило. Стайлз не любил пустые надежды, как и неуместные приколы, особенно если они касались абсолютно не смешных тем.  
  
А влюбленность в Дерека вряд ли можно было назвать смешной.  
  
***  
  
Заезжать в секс-шоп не потребовалось. Стайлз решил, что хотя бы на этот счет Дерек неудачно пошутил, а Эрика просто не оценила по достоинству его тонкий юмор. Убирать двухэтажный особняк, недавно восстановленный общими силами, Стайлз мог бы и без костюма горничной. Нечего давать стае лишний повод для насмешек.  
  
– На твоем месте я бы всё-таки задумалась над экипировкой. – Эрика выпрыгнула из джипа, как только Стайлз припарковался возле дома Дерека. – На втором этаже остались пятна сажи. Да и паутины там гора, всё никак не исчезает.  
  
– Чтобы она исчезла, её надо убирать, – саркастично прыснул Стайлз, захлопнув дверь автомобиля. – Хотя бы один раз в год.  
  
– Вот ты этим и займешься, – подмигнув Стайлзу, Эрика пошла в сторону крыльца, где её уже дожидался Бойд.  
  
Крыть было нечем, да и выкручиваться бессмысленно. Эрика права, отныне Стайлз принял на себя роль заведующего паутиной, сажей, пылью и грязными тарелками. Сам виноват, струсив перед отцом. Предложение Дерека, по сравнению с реакцией Джона, на тот момент казалось лучшим выходом.  
  
Но это только на тот момент.  
  
Сейчас, когда Стайлз стоял в прихожей, а Дерек смотрел на него, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов, лучшим выходом начал казаться побег. Желательно, в участок отца. Сразу под дуло его табельного пистолета.  
  
Черт, Дерек умел нагонять ужас одной лишь позой, и Стайлз не мог понять, почему на него так сильно действовали какие-то простые, примитивные вещи: взгляд, жесты, мимика. Вроде Дерек даже не прилагал никаких усилий, чтобы запугать или понравиться еще больше, чем уже нравился, но получалось именно так. Запугивал и нравился, с каждым разом всё глубже окуная Стайлза в вязкое болото.  
  
Больше всего Стайлз боялся, что Дерек просечет его маленький секрет, но, если верить словам Эрики, этого еще не произошло.  
  
– Кажется, ты кое-что забыл, – наконец сказал Дерек, оглядывая Стайлза с головы до ног.  
  
– Да, посмотреть в зеркало заднего вида, – Стайлз нервно поправил ворот футболки, оттягивая его в сторону. – Тогда бы я не оказался по уши в дерьме.  
  
– Я говорил о бонусе.  
  
– А я говорил, что это был сарказм.  
  
– Ладно, вернемся к этому позже, – Дерек кивнул в сторону кухни, откуда веяло нотами свежезаваренного кофе. – Там осталась грязная посуда после завтрака. Можешь приступать.  
  
Стайлз не удержался и втянул носом аромат жженного кофе, ненадолго прикрывая глаза. Он так и не успел позавтракать перед уходом, лишь сделал глоток апельсинового сока прямо из упаковки, а теперь чувствовал острый голод. Желудок урчал, требуя хотя бы поджаристый тост с арахисовым маслом. Или кофе. Или всё вместе, заедая это овощным салатиком и яичницей с беконом.  
  
– Только сначала съешь что-нибудь, – Дерек указал на него пальцем, грозно, словно отдавая приказ, – а то грохнешься в голодный обморок, потом проблем не оберешься.  
  
– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, – показательно склонив голову, Стайлз еще и рукой взмахнул для пущего эффекта. – Могу ли я называть тебя «сэр», мой господин?  
  
– Называй, – сухо отозвался Дерек и ушел в другую комнату, где, судя по звукам, работал телевизор.  
  
– Матерь Божья, Дерек, ты хоть немного знаком со словом «сарказм»? – выкрикнув послание в пустоту, Стайлз закатил глаза и обреченно вздохнул. – Это именно он и был. Никакого чувства юмора.  
  
– Всё равно называй, – послышался очередной приказ из гостиной.  
  
Кто бы сомневался.  
  
***  
  
Вытерев полотенцем последнюю тарелку, Стайлз убрал её в шкафчик и закрыл скрипучую дверцу. Стая была небольшой, всего-то пять человек, но откуда в этом доме бралось столько посуды – уму непостижимо. Как будто складывать стаканы и тарелки на манер лего или тетриса было единственным развлечением среди волчат.  
  
Иногда строгость Дерека могла бы распространяться не только на тренировки и правила поведения в стае. Например, запрет на укусы и разжигание конфликтов – это одно, никак не связанное с бытовой стороной совместного проживания, а вот элементарная обязанность помыть за собой грязную посуду – это совершенно другое. Нужное. Особенно если на небольшой территории проживали больше двух человек.  
  
Стайлз предпочитал не ворчать вслух, буквально перебарывая себя. Достаточно с него пустой, но опасной болтовни. Именно она привела его к передничку и обязательному обращению «сэр», которое нужно произносить, чуть ли не кланяясь в ноги. Хотя разве это удивительно, что язык Стайлза в автоматическом режиме искал приключения для своего хозяина, произнося несогласованные заранее фразы? Совершенно неконтролируемый процесс.  
  
Повесив полотенце на крючок, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что это лишь начало. Минимум пять дней адского пиздеца, к тому же совершенно нелогичного. Дерек вполне мог согласиться на деньги, чтобы лишний раз не видеть Стайлза в своем доме. Мог ограничить себя от надоедливого общения и запретить приближаться к Камаро ближе, чем на один метр. И не только к Камаро, но и к стае.  
  
Нет же, Дерек противоречил сам себе. Затыкал Стайлза, но принуждал находиться рядом, чтобы еще раз заткнуть. Логическая цепочка начинала трещать по швам, не беря всерьез высказанную Эрикой мотивацию, где Дереку нравился Стайлз.  
  
Всё еще не верилось. Приятно грело изнутри, растекаясь теплом по венам, но не верилось.  
  
– Подвисаешь? – неожиданно за спиной раздался мужской голос.  
  
Стайлз, резко обернувшись, схватился за сердце и запрокинул голову к потолку, проклиная свою способность отключаться от внешнего мира.  
  
– Бойд, вот же срань Господня! – возмутился Стайлз, чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в глотке. – Нельзя же так делать, чувак, я не заметил, как ты вошел.  
  
– Потому что я не преследовал эту цель, – пожал плечами Бойд, доставая из корзинки на столе маленькую карамельку.  
  
– Да, я так и понял, – Стайлз нахмурился и взглянул в сторону прихожей. – Я немного задумался.  
  
– Знаю, я здесь почти десять минут сижу, – как всегда спокойным и размеренным тоном проговорил Бойд, разворачивая конфету. Судя по отстраненному выражению лица, происходящее в доме и в частности со Стайлзом его вообще не волновало. – Тебя Дерек спрашивал. Он во дворе.  
  
– Настало время преклонить колено, – пробурчал Стайлз и направился к входной двери.  
  
Как и ожидалось, Бойд даже бровью не повел в ответ на высказанную фразу.  
  
Выйдя на крыльцо, Стайлз прикрылся ладонью от солнечных лучей, слепящих глаза. Духота стояла неимоверная. Футболка неприятно прилипала к телу, но всё это казалось такой мелочью, недостойной внимания, по сравнению с оголенным торсом Дерека Хейла.  
Стайлз прикипел взглядом без малейшей конспирации. Дерек всего лишь скашивал траву газонокосилкой, а весь окружающий мир для Стайлза каким-то образом сузился только до него. Вроде бы что здесь такого? Самоходный агрегат, гудящий на всю округу, не требовал в работе особой физической нагрузки. Но это ведь Дерек. При ходьбе его мышцы плавно перекатывались под едва вспотевшей кожей, джинсы приспустились на бедра, волосы слегка растрепались. Всего этого оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы залипнуть на Дереке целиком и полностью.  
  
И всё бы прекрасно, да вот только две проблемы омрачали просмотр: Дерек – оборотень со всеми вытекающими отсюда примочками, а Стайлз – человек, не умеющий контролировать свои эмоции. Взаимодействуя, эти две проблемы тесно переплетались между собой. Стайлз возбуждался именно тогда, когда Дерек был слишком близко, настолько, что запросто мог учуять мускусный аромат. И чем теснее становилось в штанах, тем быстрее, казалось, приближается смерть.  
  
Уже по привычке Стайлз прикрыл глаза и представил живущую по соседству миссис Андерсон, танцующей в одних трусах. Прием работал безотказно. Ничего сексуального в семидесятилетней старушке не было, в отличие от Дерека с газонокосилкой в руках. Стайлз не чувствовал стыда за такой радикальный метод и надеялся, что миссис Андерсон когда-нибудь научится закрывать окна шторами перед тем, как готовиться ко сну, а не после. Пока что это был единственный действенный способ остудить свои мысли, укротить воображение и почувствовать тошноту одновременно.  
  
– Дерек! – выкрикнул Стайлз и оперся на перила лестницы, стараясь сделать непринужденный вид. Только пальцы всё равно добела сжали деревяшку.  
  
Дерек обернулся и, увидев Стайлза, выключил газонокосилку. Тишина растеклась по окружающему лесу, приятно лаская уши.  
  
– Я вроде как закончил, какие еще будут приказы?  
  
– Сэр, – вполне серьезно дополнил Дерек и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Прости? – Стайлз, изображая непонимание, вздернул одну бровь.  
  
Хотя, чего греха таить, он прекрасно знал, почему Дерек произнес именно это слово.  
  
– Если не будешь соблюдать правила, Стилински, отработка не засчитается, – дернув уголком губ в подобии улыбки, Дерек кивнул в сторону дома. – Нужно закончить с обработкой дерева на фасаде. Видишь?  
  
– Да, – Стайлз перевел взгляд на стену, о которой говорил Дерек.  
  
Секундой позже послышалось вежливое покашливание, от которого тут же захотелось удариться головой о перила. Серьезно? Господи.  
  
– Да, сэр, – закатив глаза, раздраженно повторил Стайлз. – Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я заканчивал этим словом каждое свое предложение?  
  
– Если учитывать, сколько ты пиздишь, то не стоит, – Дерек посмотрел на небо, что стремительно затягивалось тучами, и направился к крыльцу. – Новую банку лака найдешь в коридоре, – сказал он, поравнявшись со Стайлзом. – И лучше бы тебе поторопиться, а то скоро дождь начнется.   
  
– Думаю, с дождем мы как-нибудь договоримся, – усмехнулся Стайлз. Его очередное задание вообще-то подразумевало работу под крышей того самого крыльца.   
  
– Ага, только лужайку сначала достриги, – Дерек не сдавал позиций в словесной перепалке. – И не вздумай покалечиться, а то мне потом перед шерифом оправдываться.  
  
– Да ладно, чувак, это же «Снэппер», – едва нахмурившись, Стайлз указал большим пальцем себе за спину. – Чтобы покалечиться, мне надо притвориться газоном и лечь под закрытые лезвия.  
  
– И что здесь невозможного, если речь идет о тебе? – Вопрос явно был риторическим.  
  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но замешкался и задумчиво потупил взгляд. Слова куда-то испарились. Вроде бы и мыслей много в голове, и аргументы выстраивались ровным строем, ожидая своей очереди, только некий барьер мешал Стайлзу толкнуть грандиозную речь в свою защиту. Наверное, потому что отчасти Дерек был прав и его вопрос опирался на прежний опыт. Да, Стайлз действительно умел найти приключения на свою шикарную задницу. К тому же в эти приключения волшебным образом вляпывались все остальные люди из его ближайшего окружения.  
  
Пока Стайлз размышлял над прилипшим к нему образом неудачника, Дерек ненавязчиво рассматривал его лицо. Бегло, но словно подмечая каждую мелочь, каждую родинку. Пауза в несколько секунд, казалось, растянулась на несколько часов.  
  
– Пожалуй, я начну с лужайки, – первым опомнился Стайлз и, смущенно поджав губы, похлопал Дерека по плечу, – а ты пока можешь приготовить мне обед.  
  
Язык так и чесался сказать «милый», заканчивая тем самым предложение и собственную жизнь. Дерек вряд ли бы оценил такую шутку, а умирать Стайлз пока что не планировал. Он поборол неуместное желание к саркастичным высказываниям и покраснел по самые уши, заметив, что ладонь всё еще лежит на чужом плече. Выражение лица Дерека, в свою очередь, оставалось каменным. Вообще никаких эмоций.  
  
– Да понял я, понял, – всплеснув руками, проворчал Стайлз и спустился по ступенькам. – Ваше обеденное меню, по всей видимости, тоже на мне. Вот и соглашайся потом на альтернативные методы.  
  
– И не только обеденное, – послышалось за спиной.   
  
Стайлз незаметно скорчил рожу, зная, что Дерек точно не заметит. На самом деле было немного обидно. Он и раньше помогал стае, а взамен получал лишь упреки.  
  
«Хватит рисковать».  
  
«Как можно быть таким безалаберным?».  
  
«Почему я снова должен спасать твою шкуру?».  
  
Дерек всегда видел в Стайлзе только кучу проблем, а это наказание, скорее всего, доставляло ему какое-то извращенное удовольствие. Сейчас благодарности и вовсе не стоило ждать, и Стайлз это понимал, ведь в причинах своего нахождения здесь он был виноват единолично. Но сухие надменные приказы всё равно больно ударяли по самолюбию.  
  
Прежние мотивы, благодаря которым Стайлз приходил в особняк Хейлов, сейчас могли катиться ко всем чертям. Видеть Дерека чаще уже не хотелось. Вместо этого хотелось свернуть ему шею или, куда лучше, помять Камаро еще одно крыло.  
  
Отличный план, жаль, не сработает. Потому что мертвый Стайлз не так продуктивен, как живой.  
  
***  
  
За окном уже давно стемнело. Стайлз, поставив на стол две тарелки с ужином для себя и отца, устало присел на стул. Последние три дня, до отказа переполненные заботами о стае, пролетели незаметно. Дерек не стеснялся раздавать задания – одно лучше другого – и внимательно проверял результаты. Казалось, что он вот-вот достанет блокнот из своего заднего кармана и начнет ставить галочки напротив длинного списка. Туда входило мытье полов, приготовление еды, протирание пыли и еще множество мелких хозяйственных дел, выполнение которых отнимало уйму сил. Домой Стайлз возвращался выжатым, как лимон. Особенно сегодня, потому что Дерек лично наблюдал, с каким успехом у Стайлза получится прикрутить полочку в комнате Эрики. Это напрягало. Пристальный взгляд, направленный в спину, вызывал дискомфорт и заставлял нервничать еще больше, чем обычно.  
  
– Ты в последнее время постоянно где-то пропадаешь, – Джон наколол на вилку вареную брокколи и брезгливо скривил губы. – Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
  
Стайлз на секунду замер, думая, что отцу давно уже известно и про разбитое Камаро, и про отработку, и даже про костюм горничной, который Дерек всё-таки обязал принести завтрашним утром. Это же отец – ему всё известно, работа такая шерифская.  
  
– Например? – включив дурака, Стайлз приподнял брови и закинул в рот кусочек мяса.  
  
– Например, почему ты третий день торчишь у Дерека Хейла?  
  
Джон говорил слишком уверенно для предположений, а Стайлз…  
  
А что Стайлз? Он просто замер, ожидая смертной казни. Даже еду не успел прожевать, так и пялился на отца с набитым ртом.  
  
– Позавчера я проезжал мимо его дома и увидел твой припаркованный джип, – Джон продолжил после небольшой паузы. – Вчера я поехал той же дорогой, просто ради интереса, и что ты думаешь? Я снова увидел твой джип. Про сегодняшний день мне стоит говорить, или ты сам догадаешься?  
  
– Кстати, я слышал, что недалеко от дома Хейлов стали находить мертвых оленей с какой-то вырезанной символикой. – Стайлз взял стакан с апельсиновым соком и почти залпом осушил его до дна. – Ты правильно делаешь, что патрулируешь тот район, пап, вечно там какая-нибудь херня случается.  
  
– Нет, Стайлз, – Джон покачал головой, – даже не мечтай соскочить с этой темы. Я уже не так наивен и слишком хорошо тебя знаю. А еще я знаю, что трижды – уже не совпадение.  
  
– Черт, – душевно выпалил Стайлз и отложил в сторону вилку, так и не доев овощное рагу.  
– Ладно, ты меня поймал. Я приезжаю к Дереку уже третий день.  
  
– Это мне и без тебя известно, – прищурился Джон, теряя последние капли терпения. – Куда важнее, почему ты к нему приезжаешь.  
  
– Ну, это очень долгая и запутанная история, приправленная моей невнимательностью и щепоткой идиотизма, – сморщив нос, Стайлз начал нервно стучать пальцами по столу. – Ты уверен, что хочешь её услышать?  
  
– Более чем.  
  
Джон, облокотившись на стол, сцепил пальцы в замок и замолчал. Это было нечто вроде знака: лучше бы Стайлзу начать говорить. Отцовский режим ожидания не отличался длительностью, заканчиваясь примерно через две-три минуты после старта, а то и раньше.  
  
– Я случайно разбил его тачку и теперь отрабатываю долг, – быстро протараторил Стайлз и сильно зажмурил глаза.  
  
Сердце заколотилось быстрее обычного.  
  
– Не понял… – медленно и четко проговорил Джон, а Стайлз кожей ощутил его напряжение. – В каком это смысле «отрабатываешь долг»? Дерек что…  
  
Незаконченный вопрос заставил Стайлза открыть глаза и понять всю суть даже без основной части предложения. Интонация и хмурый вид отца говорили сами за себя: он был чуть ли не в бешенстве.  
  
– О, мой Бог, пап! – скривился Стайлз, представляя, какие мысли сейчас вертелись в его голове. И если самому фантазировать на эту тему было, в общем-то, прикольно, то в случае с отцом это вызывало рвотный рефлекс. – Я просто помогаю ему с уборкой дома. Как ты вообще мог подумать, что Дерек заставит меня…  
  
– Сейчас же заткнись, – выставив ладонь, Джон прервал эту неловкую беседу. – Я, конечно, не ханжа какой-нибудь, но и ты подбирай выражения.  
  
– Да я же ничего не сказал! – возмутился Стайлз и вернулся к поеданию почти остывшего рагу. – И вообще ты первый начал.  
  
В их семье действовало негласное правило: никаких разговоров на тему секса, а всё плавно шло именно к этому. По ошибке и недопонимаю, но всё-таки шел. Джон был прекрасно осведомлен о предпочтениях Стайлза, и это не вызывало разногласий, однако существовала черта, переступать которую не стоило. При таком раскладе каждый оставался доволен и не испытывал смущения.  
  
– Значит, разбил машину Дерека, – подытожил Джон и снова принялся гипнотизировать вареную брокколи, постукивая вилкой о края тарелки.  
  
– Случайно помял крыло на парковке, – с набитым ртом пробурчал Стайлз. – Он не захотел брать денег и предложил свой вариант. Я согласился.  
  
– Мне этот вариант всё еще не нравится, – реакция отца была вполне предсказуема. – Если по-хорошему, то ты должен отдать мне ключи от джипа, а потом передать Дереку нужную сумму.  
  
– Но когда это у нас было по-хорошему, правда? – подмигнув, Стайлз улыбнулся и отодвинул в сторону пустую тарелку. Он понимал, что ситуацию, по сути, уже не изменить. – Всё нормально, правда. На самом деле, это даже весело. Например, теперь я знаю, какое белье носит Эрика и что Лейхи держит под кроватью порножурналы.  
  
Стайлз играючи пошевелил бровями и скрестил руки на груди. Чайник за его спиной, всё это время закипающий на медленном огне, громко засвистел.  
  
– Я бы предпочел этого не знать, – сказал Джон, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к плите.  
  
– Поверь мне, я тоже, – обреченно посетовал Стайлз.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз еще никогда не чувствовал себя так нелепо. Короткая юбка едва прикрывала задницу и смотрелась странно, будучи надетой поверх джинсов. Чепчик на голове, по сравнению с этим, был словно идеально создан для его отросших волос.  
  
Вообще-то Стайлз рассчитывал, что отделается малой кровью. Максимум напялит на себя прозрачный фартук, который мелькал среди фотографий в Гугле, и будет выглядеть как не совсем обычная кухарка. Но нет же, везение Стайлза можно было смело заносить в Красную Книгу, как исчезающий феномен. Оказывается, что подобные комплекты давно раскупили, а Бикон-Хиллз, к сожалению, не славился россыпью эротических магазинов. Да и по словам продавца, такие фартуки давно вышли из моды.  
  
Стоило ли говорить, что Стайлз никогда не знал о существовании модных тенденций на ролевые костюмы? Мало того – отныне Стайлз разбирался в атрибутике для БДСМ-игр и чуть не купил кожаную плетку, желая однажды пустить её в дело. Вовремя передумал.  
  
Из всего арсенала, представленного в магазине, самым целомудренным вариантом оказалась черная юбка с маленьким фартучком. Чепчик тоже шел в комплекте, прихватив с собой еще и бюстгальтер. Но стоя перед зеркалом, Стайлз понимал, что никаким целомудрием эта хрень и не пахла.  
  
Дерека стоило убить за то, что не оставил выбора. Три звонка – три отказа. Либо Стайлз приходит с костюмом горничной, и неважно, как выглядит этот костюм, либо оплачивает ремонт в двойном размере. Что-то вроде неустойки за невыполненный уговор.  
  
Дерек еще никогда не был так убедителен, тем более что ремонт, по словам Бойда, влетал ему в копеечку.  
  
– Лифчик я не надену, даже думать не смей, – огрызнулся Стайлз, нервно поправляя перед зеркалом чепчик на голове. – Я и так борюсь с желанием съездить тебе по роже за эту юбку. Ты хоть представляешь, как туго резинка сдавливает талию?  
  
– Зато она тебя стройнит, – усмехнулся Дерек и, спрятав руки за спиной, оперся плечом на дверной косяк. – Если бы здесь была Эрика, то за юбку точно началась бы драка.  
  
– Я за этот костюм почти двадцатку выложил, так что Эрика может отсосать.  
  
Комната Айзека сейчас казалась камерой пыток. Стайлз в очередной раз поправил белые рюши на подоле юбки, заодно пытаясь стянуть её пониже. Но любая попытка заканчивалась провалом: высокая посадка и тугая резинка одерживали победу в этом нечестном бою, едва прикрывая ширинку на джинсах. Остаться в одних трусах Стайлз категорически отказался, хотя Дерек и не предлагал.  
  
Сегодня в доме Хейлов было тихо и спокойно. Стая разбрелась по своим делам: Эрика свалила в торговый центр, прихватив с собой Айзека и Бойда, а Питер решил обкатать недавно купленный байк. Обстоятельства в какой-то мере складывались в пользу Стайлза, потому что сверкать в юбке и чепчике перед всей стаей было бы крайне неловко.  
  
– Я выгляжу глупо, – Стайлз всплеснул руками, окончательно сдаваясь.  
  
– Ты выглядишь… привлекательно, – возразил Дерек, медленно рассматривая его сверху донизу.  
  
Сердце невольно сжалось от небольшой паузы в прозвучавшем ответе. Стайлз, словно истукан, застыл на месте и не мог отвести в сторону взгляд, хотя чувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец. Если еще пять минут назад ему хотелось сжаться до размеров хлебной крошки, закрыться в кладовке и никогда больше не попадаться Дереку на глаза, то сейчас у Стайлза вновь потеплело внутри. Как раньше.  
  
Слова Эрики моментально всплыли в памяти, отныне имея под собой устойчивую почву. Потому что Стайлз мог бы поклясться – он тоже сумел разглядеть неподдельный интерес.  
  
– Эм, окей, – растерянно ответил Стайлз на сомнительный комплимент и почесал затылок. Нужно было срочно менять тему. – Что мне нужно делать? Ну, то есть твой воспаленный мозг уже придумал мне очередное задание на этот день?  
  
Стайлз нервно усмехнулся. Кажется, скрыть свое волнение не получалось, да и какой смысл стараться, если от волчьего детектора не укрыться даже за бетонной стеной, усыпанной аконитовой пылью.  
  
– Разберешь кладовку и передвинешь диван в гостиной к противоположной стене, – Дерек явно издевался над ним, причем весьма изощренно.  
  
– Ого, а задания начинают усложняться! – С этим спорить было бесполезно. – А что дальше? Попросишь меня поменять лампочку с включенным светом?  
  
– Это слишком просто. Лучше напоследок приберись в библиотеке, но учти, – Дерек оттолкнулся от дверного косяка и сделал несколько шагов в сторону Стайлза, – на самых нижних полках стоят наши семейные книги. И если ты их испортишь – а ты можешь их испортить, – я тебя накажу.  
  
– Жаль, что у тебя нет бильярдной. – Стайлз пропустил мимо ушей привычные угрозы. – Или комнаты отдыха с тайскими массажистками. В такой я бы с удовольствием прибрался.  
  
Стайлз игриво повел бровями.  
  
– Могу предложить тебе подвал с протекающими трубами. – Дерек обеими руками поправил чепчик на голове Стайлза, словно этот жест был в их отношениях совершенно нормальным. – Нашим крысам точно понравится твой внешний вид.  
  
– Да пошел ты, – Стайлз обидчиво скривился и поспешил выйти из комнаты. – Весь кайф обломал, шутник хренов.  
  
Он уже смирился и с юбкой, натянутой на бедра, и с чепчиком, и даже с метелочкой, которая дожидалась его на комоде в прихожей. Всё-таки сам виноват, нечего было открывать свой рот в неподходящий для этого момент. Как говорил его отец: «Иногда одно лишь слово может пустить под откос всю твою линию защиты». И был абсолютно прав. Но вот мириться с насмешками в свой адрес Стайлз не собирался. Даже с такими легкими, даже от Дерека, даже с тем учетом, что эта саркастичная шутка прозвучала невероятно мило. Странно, но так и есть.  
  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Стайлз понял: ведь у него тоже были свои козыри в рукаве. Если слова Эрики действительно верны, если Дерек на самом деле испытывал к Стайлзу интерес, то месть за все эти приказы могла оказаться невероятно сладкой. На лице тут же засияла довольная улыбка.  
  
Да, Стайлз решил убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Только вместо ружья – костюм горничной, а вместо зайцев – месть и проверка на чувства.  
  
Главное, чтобы рикошетом не зацепило. Это ведь Стайлз.  
  
***  
  
Уборка в кладовке не заняла много времени. Картина представлялась гораздо ужасней, чем оказалась в итоге: парочка коробок со шмотками, сломанная стиральная машина и немного хлама, который тут же полетел в мусорное ведро. Единственное, чего в кладовке было действительно очень много, так это пыли.  
  
Стайлз отряхнул юбку и выглянул в коридор: в доме по-прежнему царила идеальная тишина. В голову закралась мысль, что Дерек, скорее всего, читает книгу в гостиной, медленно перелистывая страницы, а потом следующая мысль с треском отправила первую в нокаут. Стайлз за всё время общения с Дереком так хорошо его узнал, так пристально наблюдал почти за каждым его шагом, за привычками и повадками, что уверенно мог предположить, каким делом тот занят в данный момент. Без заминки, без раздумий, словно Стайлз для Дерека не просто друг.  
  
Осторожно заглянув в гостиную, Стайлз действительно нашел Дерека за чтением книги: тот неспешно водил взглядом по чернильным буквам и выглядел спокойным, умиротворенным. А еще Дерек сидел на том самом диване, который нужно было передвинуть к противоположной стене.  
  
– Кхм-кхм, – покашлял Стайлз, вежливо привлекая к себе внимание, – я закончил.  
  
– А я нет, – Дерек даже не думал отвлекаться от чтения. – Можешь пока убрать пыль на нижних полочках шкафа.  
  
– А как же диван? – Стайлз уже распланировал свой день, и новые задания в этот план не входили. Черт.  
  
– Займешься им, когда я дочитаю книгу, – не поднимая глаз, ответил Дерек и перелистнул страницу. – И расставь там диски в алфавитном порядке.  
  
Стайлз немного охренел.  
  
– Не знаю, что здесь более странно: твоя коллекция дисков или просьба расставить их по алфавиту, – он поправил чепчик, который постоянно сползал вбок. – Это же прошлый век, Дерек.  
  
Тот окинул его мимолетным взглядом и вернулся к чтению. Стайлз покачал головой, крепче сжимая в руке метелочку для уборки пыли. На то, как он выглядел со стороны, было уже откровенно плевать.  
  
Стайлз подошел к шкафу и нагнулся, чтобы мягко провести ворсом по полочке: прозрачно-серая дымка расползлась в разные стороны, забивая нос. Он громко чихнул, прикрыв ладонью рот, и вытер с глаз выступившие слезы.  
  
– Господи, ты что, реально вытирал здесь пыль в прошлом веке? – обернувшись, Стайлз заметил, как Дерек быстро уткнулся обратно в книгу. Быть незаметным не получилось. – Нравится?  
  
– Ты о чем? – прозвучало растерянно.  
  
– О книге, конечно же, – Стайлз усмехнулся, чувствуя, как приятно тянет в груди.  
  
– Очень, – дернув уголком губ, Дерек кивнул на шкаф: – Продолжай.  
  
И Стайлз продолжил. Одной рукой удерживаясь за полочку шкафа, он нагнулся еще ниже, зная, как эффектно сейчас выглядит его задница. Оба понимали, что речь шла вовсе не о книге, и оба молчали, получая какой-то извращенный кайф. Играли.  
  
Это могло бы продолжаться еще дольше, если бы у Стайлза не затекла спина. Он всячески старался делать непринужденный вид, даже насвистывал что-то, пока расставлял диски по алфавиту. Сердце заходилось в груди, слишком быстро разгоняя кровь по венам, и виной было ощущение чужого взгляда за спиной.  
  
Дерек смотрел. Стайлз это прекрасно знал, чувствовал буквально кожей.  
  
– Готово, я всё, – он разогнулся и пошевелил плечами, разминая мышцы. – Какие еще будут задания, сэр?  
  
Обращение было шутливым, но в этот момент оно казалось чересчур возбуждающим. Игра затягивалась, и Стайлз не знал, когда стоило бы остановиться. Не говорить таким низким тоном, не соблюдать беспрекословно правила, не смотреть так пристально.  
  
– Сядь рядом, – Дерек похлопал ладонью по дивану. – Можешь пока отдохнуть.  
  
– Ты серьезно? – Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови, не ожидая такого резкого финиша. Дерек посмотрел исподлобья, отметая любые сомнения. – Океюшки, сесть рядом, да. Почему бы и не сесть.  
  
Плюхнувшись на другой конец дивана, Стайлз расслабился и блаженно прикрыл глаза, вытягивая ноги. Месть, конечно, дело приятное и справедливое, но весьма энергозатратное. Покрутить задом можно было и чуточку позже.  
  
– Как ты относишься к китайской кухне? – неожиданно выдал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
  
– Прости, чувак, но я не умею готовить эту хрень, – он поджал губы и развел руками. – Придется тебе нанимать для этого прошаренную кухарку или заказывать доставку.  
  
– Я сейчас не про готовку, – Дерек захлопнул книгу, да так громко, что Стайлз невольно вздрогнул. – Я про твои предпочтения. Ты любишь китайскую кухню? Потому что я люблю.  
  
– Не вижу здесь логической связи, – прищурился Стайлз.  
  
– Хорошо, давай так… – Дерек сел полубоком, закинул руку на спинку дивана и выждал небольшую паузу. – Если я закажу нам на вечер китайскую кухню, ты не покроешься сыпью, не блеванешь и не сбежишь, сверкая пятками?  
  
Стайлз на секунду замер.  
  
– От тебя приглашение поесть звучит так же невероятно, как если бы ты меня на свидание пригласил. – Поведение Дерека действительно казалось странным. – Еще немного, и я решу, что ты специально выставил всех из дома, чтобы остаться со мной наедине.  
  
– Не болтай ерунды. – Дерек напряженно сомкнул челюсть, но потом, выждав пару секунд, добавил нервозно: – Мы просто поужинаем.  
  
Стайлз присмотрелся внимательнее, даже чуть подался вперед и ошарашенно округлил глаза, когда удостоверился в увиденном:  
  
– Да ты покраснел! – В собственные слова верилось с трудом. – Охренеть можно, значит, я угадал? У нас реально свидание? Мог бы и предупредить, знаешь ли, я бы взял с собой освежитель дыхания.  
  
Стайлза откровенно понесло, потому что одна мысль слишком быстро сменялась другой. Он за ними просто не успевал.  
  
– Ничего подобного, – Дерек нахмурился в привычной ему манере. – И прекрати верещать мне в ухо. Сказал же – мы просто поужинаем.  
  
– Ага, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз, – а еще это не свидание. Я понял.  
  
Дерек напряженно стиснул зубы. Не признавать собственных слабостей так на него похоже, что даже не удивительно. А вот странное приглашение отужинать говорило само за себя: Дерек запал на Стайлза. Если бы эту идею выдвинул Скотт, то совместное поедание цыпленка было бы ни чем иным, как поеданием цыпленка. Но с Дереком дела обстояли иначе – он предпочитал есть в одиночестве. Стайлз давно обратил внимание, что даже наличие стаи не отучило его от этой привычки. Теперь не нужно было выдумывать дурацких планов для подтверждения слов Эрики. Всё случилось само собой, но это не значило, что Стайлз откажется от задуманного. Подразнить Дерека – святое дело. Не важно, будет на Стайлзе юбка или нет.  
  
– И?.. – нетерпеливо переспросил Дерек. Было видно, как ему некомфортно в сложившейся ситуации. Конечно же, он ведь приглашал на свидание, а не посылал нахрен. – Что насчет китайской кухни?  
  
– Заметано, – легко и непринужденно ответил Стайлз, чувствуя небывалое удовлетворение, – но только с одним условием: библиотеку мы будем убирать вместе.  
  
– Тогда я перенесу это задание на завтра, – кивнув, Дерек согласился с условием, – а то мне сегодня еще китайскую кухню заказывать.  
  
– Смотри не надорвись, – Стайлз прищурился и уже принялся ждать ответной реакции, но ехидное замечание, как ни странно, вместо хмурого взгляда вызвало улыбку. – Знаешь, а эта штука на лице тебе очень идет. Зря ты ее раньше прятал.  
  
Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови.   
  
– Я про улыбку, – уточнил Стайлз, указывая пальцем на свои губы. – Тебе идет.  
  
– Лучше займись диваном, – похлопав ладонью по мягкой сидушке, Дерек поднялся на ноги. – И закончим на сегодня.  
  
– Да, сэр, – Стайлз опустил голову, окончательно входя в роль. – Слушаюсь и повинуюсь.  
  
– Хороший мальчик, – с нескрываемой нежностью сказал Дерек и вышел из комнаты.  
  
На какое-то время обстановка разрядилась, но сейчас, кажется, вновь накалилась до предела. С одной лишь разницей: услышанная фраза приятно отозвалась внизу живота. Стайлз внезапно осознал, что готов слышать это снова и снова, таким же приглушенным голосом и желательно прямо в ухо, пока Дерек будет жестко брать его сзади. Кто бы мог подумать, что всего лишь два слова, но прозвучавшие именно от него, способны так резко снести Стайлзу крышу. Кровь начала стремительно приливать к члену от разыгравшегося воображения, а надетая юбка только усугубляла положение. Оказывается, представлять, как его трахают в костюме горничной, было еще приятней.  
  
Да и вообще такой Дерек очень возбуждал. Когда не надо показывать стае, какой ты крутой альфа, когда можно проявить силу, но сделать это нежно. Только на один его взгляд – другой взгляд – можно было дрочить целые сутки, изредка отвлекаясь на кофе.  
  
– Черт! – прошептал Стайлз и сильно сжал рукой эрегированный член. – Черт-черт-черт. Нет, дружок, давай не сейчас.  
  
Даже миссис Андерсон представлять не пришлось – экстренные меры сработали безоговорочно. Мало приятного, но помогало всегда.  
  
Стайлз шумно выдохнул и растер ладонями лицо, окончательно успокаиваясь. Нужно было отвлечься, переключить внимание на что-то другое, не связанное с Дереком, и Стайлз, кивнув самому себе, поднялся с дивана.  
  
Чтобы перестать думать о сексе – двигай мебель и не думай о сексе. Хотя бы минуту.  
  
Самый действенный вариант.  
  
***  
  
– Если отец узнает, что я ел такого божественного цыпленка без него, то мне хана, – Стайлз облизал пальцы, испачканные в соусе, и кивнул на полупустую коробочку с жареным рисом: – Ты будешь доедать?  
  
Дерек отрицательно покачал головой, с удовольствием уплетая лапшу. Они почти не разговаривали друг с другом, сидя на том самом диване в гостиной, который еще недавно стоял у противоположной стены. Но тишина была обоснованной, особенно если учесть, что ужин проходил с Дереком, а на журнальном столике дожидались своей очереди еще несколько коробочек.  
  
Стайлз уже давно так сытно не наедался. Разговоры для него сейчас не имели совершенно никакого смысла.  
  
Хотя если только чуть-чуть.  
  
– Я надеюсь, мне не придется отрабатывать этот ужин? – подмигнув, Стайлз улыбнулся. Вкусная еда всегда поднимала ему настроение. – Просто у меня нет с собой налички, а на первом свидании принято делить счет пополам.  
  
– Выбросишь коробочки в мусор и будем считать, что отработал, – Дерек сделал несколько глотков Пепси, следом убирая баночку обратно на стол. – И я уже говорил, что это не свидание.  
  
– Тогда почему ты заказал у них батончики Рисес? – Стайлз указал пальцем на прозрачный пакет из доставки.   
  
– А при чем здесь Рисес? – Дерек потупил взгляд. – Я их на сдачу взял.  
  
– Курьер не возит с собой шоколадные батончики на сдачу, – усмехнулся Стайлз. Кое-кто совершенно не умел отмазываться.  
  
– Ладно, чего ты добиваешься? – накрутив на палочки рисовую лапшу, Дерек поспешил засунуть ее в рот. – Потому что я совершенно не могу понять, к чему ты ведешь.  
  
– Ты знал, что я люблю эти батончики, – Стайлз отложил в сторону пустую коробочку, – именно поэтому ты их заказал. Признай уже, что я тебе нравлюсь, а всё это, – он обвел пальцем заказанную еду, – самое настоящее свидание.  
  
– Ты мне нравишься, – прожевав, ответил Дерек, – но это не свидание. Я просто проголодался.  
  
Стайлз подозрительно прищурился, пытаясь найти в словах Дерека какой-нибудь подвох. Или в его взгляде, в позе, хоть в чем-нибудь. Но Дерек выглядел уверенно, спокойно. В его словах сложно было усомниться. Не то чтобы Стайлз расстроился – нет, всё же для него это было самым настоящим свиданием, и никакие слова Дерека не могли его переубедить.   
  
– Десять из десяти, мать твою. Ни к одному слову не подкопаешься, – сделал заключение Стайлз и, хлопнув себя ладонями по коленкам, поднялся с дивана. – Я принесу мусорный мешок.  
  
– Тебе не обязательно делать это прямо сейчас, – Дерек распаковал последнюю коробочку с цыпленком в кисло-сладком соусе и кивнул на китайские палочки: – Можем разделить пополам, один я не осилю.  
  
– Предлагаешь мне сесть рядом, взять палочки и засунуть их в твою коробку с цыпленком? – переспросил Стайлз.  
  
– А что здесь такого?  
  
– Даже отрицать не смей, что это свидание.  
  
– Господи, Стайлз…  
  
Входная дверь открылась, скрипнув петлями. В коридоре послышались громкие голоса Эрики, Бойда и Айзека: они что-то яростно обсуждали, препираясь друг с другом, как малые дети.  
  
Первой в дверном проеме показалась Эрика. Немного уставшая и растрепанная, она посмотрела на коробочку в руках Дерека, затем на Стайлза и снова на Дерека, скрестила руки и самодовольно улыбнулась.  
  
– Неужели вас можно поздравить с настоящим свиданием?   
  
– Серьезно? – Айзек заглянул в гостиную следом за Эрикой. – И больше не надо делать вид, что мы нихрена не понимаем?  
  
– Ты уверен, что стоит говорить это, пока у него в руках китайские палочки? – Бойд остановился где-то позади.  
  
– Это не свидание, – Дерек и глазом не моргнул, продолжая уплетать своего цыпленка, не дожидаясь Стайлза. – Мы просто проголодались. Об остальном поговорим позже.   
  
– Ставлю на то, что он выколет этими палочками ваши глаза, – Эрика похлопала Айзека по плечу и перед уходом подмигнула Стайлзу, который молча наблюдал за их разговором.  
  
Ему бы вообще тростиночкой прикинуться средь пшеничного поля, вот было бы прекрасно. Складывалось ощущение, что сейчас обсуждали отношения, которых нет, причем отношения Дерека и Стайлза в их личном присутствии. Это немного смущало.  
  
– Эй, а с чего ты взяла, что тебя помилуют? – возмутился Айзек, уходя следом.  
  
– Я сегодня утром набила жрачкой холодильник, у меня иммунитет.  
  
Стайлз не сразу понял, куда делся Бойд – тот словно испарился. Наверное, это был единственный оборотень в стае, который мог застать врасплох своими незаметными перемещениями. Отчасти Стайлз ему завидовал. С его врожденной неуклюжестью он мог только предупреждать всех вокруг о своем скором приближении. Например, удариться мизинцем о ножку стула и громко выругаться матом.   
  
Спрятав руки в карманы джинсов, Стайлз обернулся к Дереку.  
  
– Так значит, у тебя полный холодильник жрачки, но ты заказываешь доставку и мои любимые батончики? – саркастичным тоном спросил Стайлз, прекрасно зная, что стая услышит каждое его слово.  
  
– Я же говорю – проголодался.  
  
И почему Стайлз подумал вовсе не о еде?  
  
***  
  
Джип несколько раз дернулся, прежде чем издать последний умирающий скрип и заглохнуть на обочине. Стайлз несколько раз повернул ключ в замке зажигания, но всё, что его ожидало, – это прозрачно-серый дым, струящийся из-под капота. Давно надо было заняться нормальным ремонтом, а не тратить попусту изоленту и скотч в надежде, что на этот раз обязательно поможет.  
  
Стайлз устало опустил голову на руль и дважды стукнулся лбом о жесткий пластик. Всё было бы прекрасно и не так удручающе, не разрядись его мобильник в самый неподходящий момент. А теперь выход был один: идти пешком к Дереку. Благо, джип заглох неподалеку, если навскидку – минут двадцать ходьбы, но палящее обеденное солнце грозило превратить эту прогулку в адское путешествие. От асфальта исходил раскаленный жар, а вдоль трассы не было даже намека на тень – чем не повод еще раз стукнуться о руль?  
  
Стайлз обреченно вздохнул, вытащил ключ из замка зажигания и вышел из машины, оглядываясь по сторонам. Окружающий лес казался прохладным, темным, заманивающим к себе и внушающим спасение от изнуряющей духоты. Стайлз, недолго думая, двинулся к одной из тропинок. Идея была отличной, а главное – своевременной. В глубине леса кроны и стволы деревьев отбрасывали тень на землю, воздух был свежее, и пыль от грунта на обочине не забивала нос.  
  
Широкая, усыпанная сухими ветками и листьями дорога вела Стайлза прямиком к дому Дерека. Он хорошо знал этот лес, знал, в какую сторону идти, где лучше спрятаться и как избежать встречи с горным львом. Раньше они со Скоттом часто гуляли здесь, идя по следу шерифа и надеясь, что увидят наконец-то расчлененный труп. К сожалению, никакой расчлененки так и не нашлось, зато лес был изучен вдоль да поперек.  
  
– Блядь! – Стайлз споткнулся о выступающую корягу и грохнулся на четвереньки.  
  
На секунду ему показалось, что вдалеке мелькнуло черное размытое пятно. Стайлз медленно поднялся на ноги, отряхнул колени и прищурился, чтобы присмотреться получше. Действительно, впереди среди деревьев виднелось что-то черное и неподвижное. Точно не животное и совсем точно не постройка – слишком низкое по высоте.  
  
Идти оставалось минут пять: еще немного, и должна была показаться поляна, на которой стоял особняк. Любопытство глодало изнутри, подталкивая Стайлза к неизвестному объекту. Ну а что? С пути он не сбивался, никуда по сути не спешил и причинять вред никому не собирался. А если найденное вдруг окажется опасным, то день и вовсе прошел не зря.  
  
Стайлз аккуратно приближался, изредка отмахиваясь от свисающих еловых веток. Кустарников становилось всё меньше, обзор улучшался, очертания всё четче вырисовывались вдали. В какой-то момент Стайлз остановился. Внутри поселилось предчувствие, что это нечто знакомое, и первая пришедшая в голову мысль заставила ускорить шаг.  
  
Интуиция не подвела.  
  
– Какого хрена? – Стайлз остановился, не веря своим глазам.  
  
Перед ним стояла Камаро: чистая, отполированная, лишь несколько веточек и листьев упали на капот и крышу. Видимо, она простояла здесь несколько дней. Всё еще туго соображая, Стайлз обошел ее по кругу и убедился окончательно – эта малышка еще недавно была в автосалоне. Никакой вмятины, свежая покраска и не следа от аварии.  
  
– Дерек, черт бы тебя побрал... – прошипел сквозь зубы Стайлз, начиная не на шутку злиться.  
  
Он так глупо подставился. Лишился бдительности, потому что вскоре после начала всей этой истории научился получать удовольствие. Расслабился. Посчитал, что всё это к лучшему, даже дебильный костюм, к которому тоже привык.  
  
Стайлз поднапряг память и посчитал, сколько пролетело дней.  
  
Пять.  
  
Пять гребаных дней.  
  
А на починку крыла, если в идеале, должно было уйти не больше трех. Но злила не только ложь, причины которой были ясны, как день. Злило поведение Дерека. К чему продолжать спектакль, если вчера они во всем разобрались? Дерек признался, что Стайлз ему нравится, так что же мешало признаться в небольшой хитрости с машиной? Подумаешь, решил продлить наказание, чтобы подольше оставаться со Стайлзом – он бы посмеялся над этим вместе с Дереком, если бы услышал вчера. Но не сегодня. Не после того, как обнаружил эту находку сам. Как Стайлз ни пытался, найти оправдание такому поступку не получалось. Просто не укладывалось в голове ровными стопочками.   
  
Было чертовски обидно, ведь так не поступают с людьми, которые нравятся. Не обманывают дальше, если есть возможность рассказать правду. Господи, да что с Дереком не так?  
  
***  
  
Сжимая кулаки, Стайлз вышел к дому Хейлов и разозлился еще больше. Стая беззаботно тренировалась на поляне, пока Дерек наблюдал за ними, сидя на крыльце. Питер неподалеку копался в своем байке, и всё у них было прекрасно, никаких лишних забот, кроме общей цели: врать вместе с Дереком. Поддерживать его даже тогда, когда ложь бессмысленно затянулась.  
  
– Дерек, ты мудак? – выкрикнул Стайлз, быстро приближаясь к дому. – Хотя нет, это даже не вопрос. Дерек, ты чертов мудак!  
  
Стая прекратила тренировку, Питер тоже отвлекся, наблюдая за неожиданной перепалкой.  
  
– Какая муха тебя укусила? – Дерек привстал с крыльца. Белая майка идеально облегала его торс, но это было последнее, о чем стоило думать.  
  
– О да, я с радостью скажу тебе, какая муха. – Стайлз подошел почти вплотную и ткнул указательным пальцем Дереку в грудь. – Черная, мать твою. Плавные линии, отличная скорость полета, четыре лапы. В лесу порхает, отремонтированная и вылизанная до блеска. Никого не напоминает?  
  
– Могу одолжить мухобойку, – шутливо предложил Питер и покрутил в руке гаечный ключ. Рассерженный взгляд племянника его усмирил. – Нет, ну а что такого? Я просто хотел быть полезен.  
  
– Оставьте нас, – Дерек оглядел стаю и кивнул на дом. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
– Знаешь, Хейл, обломись. Ты и так достаточно раздавал команды. – У Стайлза адреналин в крови зашкаливал за допустимую отметку. – Я хочу объяснений, прямо сейчас и при всей стае. Почему ты не рассказал мне вчера, когда была возможность?  
  
– Так я не понял, нам уйти? – осторожно спросил Айзек, явно не желая быть впутанным в этот скандал.  
  
– Нет, можете остаться, – спокойно ответил Дерек и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Я как раз собирался сказать тебе сегодня, что это последний день отработки.  
  
– Заебись, Дерек, – Стайлз с огромным трудом подавил истеричный смех. – В идеале ты должен был сказать мне об этом еще три дня назад. Или когда там починили твою Камаро?  
  
– Ремонт занял всего два дня.  
  
Стайлз обернулся к Питеру и вытянул руку:  
  
– Будь так добр, одолжи мне свой гаечный ключ.  
  
Дерек был слишком спокоен для человека, который сильно накосячил. Стайлз непременно хотел это исправить.  
  
– А кто потом будет отмывать его от крови? – Питер поднялся с колен и вытер о тряпку испачканные в мазуте руки. – Мой вам совет, голубки: лучше уединитесь и обсудите свои проблемы без лишних ушей. Нам и так понятно, чем закончится этот разговор.  
  
– И чем же? – Дерек, кажется, начинал злиться.  
  
– Ты наконец-то перестанешь быть идиотом. – Тряпка из рук Питера вновь полетела на землю.  
  
– Пригони сюда Камаро, – Дерек бросил тому ключи от машины и, схватив Стайлза за рукав, потащил его в дом. – Только не пускай их за руль.  
  
Логическая цепочка событий моментально рассыпалась на части. Стайлз не понимал, какого черта его волокут в дом, почему Питер так ехидно скалится (хотя это было привычно) и все ли останутся в живых.  
  
Всё произошло так быстро, что непонимание постепенно заменило злость.  
  
– Слушай, Дерек, мы же вроде нормально разговаривали, угомонись, – Стайлз попытался высвободиться, но хватка была железной. – Ладно, хотя бы намекни, что ты собираешься делать? Напоминаю, я всё еще сын шерифа.  
  
Вместо ответа Дерек легонько оттолкнул его к стене и открыл дверь в кладовку. Всё, у него точно поехала крыша. Стайлз не боялся – он просто не понимал, до сих пор. Оставалось только догадываться: возможно, Дерек нашел новый способ заткнуть ему рот, применив метод кладовки? Или… нет, на этом догадки заканчивались.  
  
– Вот почему я не рассказал тебе вчера, – Дерек достал с полочки белый непрозрачный пакет и сунул его Стайлзу. – Ты хотел объяснений? Отчасти это они.  
  
– Там мой чепчик и юбка, – заглядывать внутрь не понадобилось: Стайлз самолично закинул этот пакет в кладовку вчера вечером. – Но при чем здесь это? Я спрашивал, почему ты не рассказал мне вчера про машину, когда и так было понятно, что я останусь.  
  
– Ладно, – Дерек тяжело вздохнул, засунул руку в пакет и вытащил оттуда чепчик. Он помедлил секунду, рассматривая кружевную ткань, а потом молча завязал его на голове Стайлза. – Ты бы остался, но вряд ли надел это. Мне просто захотелось продлить удовольствие, вот я и промолчал.  
  
– У меня складывается такое впечатление, что этот костюм тебе нравится гораздо больше меня, – губы дрогнули от обиды.  
  
– Ты упускаешь одну важную деталь, – Дерек подался вперед, опираясь обеими руками на стену, и замер вблизи его лица. – Я хочу видеть в этом костюме только тебя.  
  
Казалось, что еще мгновение, еще чуточку вперед, еще буквально один сантиметр – и Бикон-Хиллз взлетит на воздух от ядерного взрыва. Такого напряжения между ними Стайлз никогда не ощущал.  
  
– Может, мне надеть его прямо сейчас? – в горле пересохло, из-за чего голос немного охрип.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на входную дверь, словно оценивая оставшееся время, и прислушался. В отличие от него, Стайлз понятия не имел, где сейчас находится стая.  
  
– Тебе пора записывать в блокнот свои лучшие идеи, – отойдя на шаг назад, Дерек кивнул на пакет. – Без нее тоже неплохо, но если ты поторопишься…  
  
– Мог бы просто сказать, что тебя прет от переодеваний, – тихо проговорил он, напяливая оставшуюся часть костюма. – С моим участием, конечно же.  
  
– Я говорю сейчас.  
  
Стайлз расправил подол юбки и уже по привычке поправил чепчик на голове.  
  
– Ладно, и что даль…  
  
Договорить не получилось. Дерек смял в кулаке ворот его рубашки и потянул на себя, целуя в губы. Стайлз от неожиданности выпустил пакет из рук и затаил дыхание, словно целовался впервые. Ну, фактически, с Дереком так оно и было.  
  
В груди растеклось приятное, согревающее тепло, заполняя собой каждую клеточку и позволяя расслабиться. Надо сказать, целовался Дерек восхитительно. Медленно проникал языком вглубь рта, иногда легонько прикусывал нижнюю губу и вел в поцелуе – Стайлз это очень любил. А еще ему нравилось приятное мятное дыхание и аромат древесного парфюма, исходящий от кожи.  
  
Дерек опустил руки на талию Стайлза и рывком притянул его ближе, позволяя ощутить свое тело. Сердце моментально ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
  
– Боже праведный, я чувствую твой стояк, – прошептал Стайлз, не открывая глаз.  
  
– Да, потому что у меня стоит, – вполне ожидаемо ответил Дерек и провел ладонью по его ширинке. – У тебя, кстати, тоже.  
  
Кровь сильнее прилила к члену, и единственная мысль вытеснила из головы все остальные: скорее бы Дерек расстегнул ему штаны. Трахаться хотелось неимоверно. В разных позах, без стыда, забывая о том, что было десять минут назад. Плевать на стаю, тачки, домработниц и гаечный ключ Питера. Хотелось уже наконец увидеть Дерека без одежды – полностью – и насладиться видом, не боясь быть застуканным.  
  
Безумно хотелось, но точно не здесь и вряд ли сейчас.  
  
– Мы же не будем, ну, ты понимаешь, да? – начал Стайлз неуверенно, останавливая Дерека на полпути к новому поцелую. – Это плохая идея, очень плохая. Мы с тобой посреди коридора, и вообще я всё еще злюсь на тебя, наверное.  
  
– Вопрос с коридором можно решить, – Дерек отпрянул назад и нежно, почти заботливо запихнул Стайлза в кладовку. Когда закрылась дверь, они остались в полной темноте. – Так лучше?  
  
– Нет, – он нащупал пальцами веревку, свисающую с потолка, и дернул за нее, чтобы включить свет. – Вот так лучше.  
  
– Еще один нюанс, – прислонив Стайлза к стиральной машинке, Дерек задрал на нем юбку и расстегнул ремень. Джинсы вместе с бельем упали к щиколоткам. – На этот раз они здесь лишние.  
  
– Господи, я чувствую себя пошлой версией Гарри Поттера, – дрожащими пальцами Стайлз расстегнул Дереку ширинку и очертил контур толстого, крепко стоящего члена. – Разница лишь в том, что его не трахали в кладовке под лестницей – он просто в ней жил.  
  
– Я не собираюсь тебя трахать, по крайней мере, сейчас, – Дерек начал плавно тереться о шелковистую ткань юбки, обхватив Стайлза за талию. – Будем считать это вторым свиданием.  
  
– Да, сэр, – слова невольно сорвались с языка.  
  
Откровенно говоря, в данный момент было неважно, какое по счету свидание, что это вообще между ними и насколько всё серьезно. Главное, чтобы Дерек не останавливался. Каждое его движение выбивало дух, он ускорял темп, целуя Стайлза в губы, в шею, прикусывая плечо. Словно они слились воедино и действовали по заранее согласованному плану: тереться членами, надавливая как можно сильнее, и делать это в унисон. Сначала грубо, затем нежно и ласково, замедляясь. Снова грубо и опять ласково. С приглушенными стонами на ухо, вызывающими дрожь.  
  
Стайлз, тяжело дыша, вцепился пальцами в ягодицы Дерека, понимая, что долго не выдержит. Головка члена истекала естественной смазкой, пачкая юбку, яйца поджались, и возбуждение нарастало. Но прикосновений было недостаточно. Хотелось чувствовать горячую ладонь, сжимающую в кулаке увитый венами ствол.  
  
И по Дереку было видно – он тоже этого хотел.  
  
– Давай же, подрочи нам нормально, не трать время, – на сей раз приказы отдавал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек подчинился.  
  
Не раздумывая, он отодвинул резинку трусов и, сжав свой член у основания, провел головкой по шелковистой юбке. Стайлз откинул назад голову, оголяя шею, и блаженно закрыл глаза. Ждать предстояло недолго. Дерек приподнял подол и обхватил ладонью оба члена, начиная ритмично двигать кулаком. Ткань юбки приятно натирала головку, смазка размазывалась по стволам, облегчая скольжение, и это был такой невообразимый кайф, что Стайлз, кажется, потерял счет времени. Он лишь чувствовал, как Дерек целует его ключицы, чуть отодвинув в сторону рубашку, как дышит ему в шею рвано и влажно.  
  
И в какой-то момент ощутил прилив небывалой эйфории.  
  
– Черт… – Стайлз вцепился пальцами в волосы Дерека и оттянул их назад, не особо контролируя силу.  
  
Было плевать. Член напрягся, выплескивая сперму, и думать ни о чем другом не получалось. Только о легкости и счастье, что наполняло душу.  
  
Судя по тихому всхлипу и едва отросшим клыкам, Дерек кончил следом. Стайлз, словно завороженный, смотрел на его лицо, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
  
Красивый – всё, что крутилось в голове.  
  
Дерек очень красивый.  
  
– Ты прощен, – Стайлз после оргазма всегда чуть-чуть пьян. Не буквально, но всё же.  
  
– Я вроде не извинялся еще, – Дерек вытер испачканные ладони о юбку и уткнулся лбом в плечо Стайлза.  
  
– Всё равно прощен. Иначе какое это свидание.  
  
Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, а слух, кажется, улавливал звук подъезжающей машины. Наверное, стая вернулась, но Дереку было лучше известно, так это или нет.  
  
– Мне кажется, нам стоит замести следы. – Стайлз попытался рассмотреть уровень катастрофы, но не получалось. – Юбку всё равно придется выбросить, а жаль.  
  
– Купим тебе новую, – Дерек мягко поцеловал его в губы и помог стянуть костюм, даже чепчик развязал, сминая все в один комок. – Готов?  
  
Стайлз быстро натянул джинсы и белье, попутно помогая Дереку застегивать ремень, и через пару секунд кивнул головой. Улики остались временно лежать в углу, дожидаясь своего часа.  
  
– Ты уже придумал, что мы им скажем? – Выключив свет, Стайлз тихо закрыл дверь кладовки за своей спиной.  
  
– Что помирились, – Дерек поправил майку и пригладил взъерошенные волосы Стайлза.  
Этот незначительный жест теплом отозвался в груди.  
  
– Кофе будешь? – зайдя на кухню, Дерек направился к шкафчикам, висящим на стене.  
  
– Не откажусь. – В теле практически не осталось сил, поэтому крепкий напиток был самым лучшим продолжением второго свидания. – Два кубика сахара и три ложки сливок.  
  
– Я знаю, – прозвучало в ответ. Дерек обернулся и растянул губы в улыбке: – Не ты один умеешь наблюдать.  
  
Теперь Стайлз в этом не сомневался. Как и в том, что улыбка Дереку чертовски идет.  
  
***  
  
Стая копошилась возле дома, не спеша заходить внутрь. Было слышно, как завелся мотор байка, надрываясь хриплым звуком, таким громким, что эхом разносился по округе. Но вскоре и байк затих.  
  
Стайлз покосился на Дерека, спокойно пьющего кофе, и прикусил нижнюю губу. То, что произошло между ними, было неожиданным поворотом, но всё-таки личным, интимным. Не хотелось, чтобы их «второе свидание» становилось достоянием стаи, хотя все волчата давно знали – однажды это произойдет. Знали, что чувствовал Дерек, знали, почему Стайлз как по расписанию приходил в дом еще до уговора.  
  
Скрывать, по сути, было нечего. Тем более что весь первый этаж провонял сексом, и стае даже не придется напрягать свой нюх – они разложат его по полочкам, как только войдут в дом. Не сказать, что это радовало, но никуда не деться. Если Стайлз хотел отношений с Дереком – а Стайлз хотел отношений с Дереком, – то ему придется смириться с ходячими вокруг детекторами.  
  
– Тебе не придется им ничего объяснять, – Дерек заметил его волнение и поспешил успокоить Стайлза. – Я сам буду отвечать на их тупые вопросы.  
  
– Не уверен, что они будут спрашивать, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз и отпил кофе; горячий напиток немного обжег губы. – И мне не нужна твоя защита. Отвечать на тупые вопросы – мое призвание, забыл?  
  
Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Стайлза дольше обычного. Это всё еще было непривычно – столько внимания без каких-либо отговорок.  
  
– Чем займемся на третьем свидании? – Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
Он не шутил, черт возьми. Он совершенно точно не шутил.  
  
– Ну, если брать по нарастающей, то нужно запастись презиками и смазкой, а потом заказать пиццу, – Стайлз пожал плечами, отвечая вполне серьезно. – Этап цыпленка и кофе мы с тобой уже прошли.  
  
Если бы кто-то незнающий услышал их разговор, то покрутил пальцем у виска. Но это ведь нормально, когда смысл понимали только двое, не так ли?  
  
– Я думал насчет кино, – Дерек покрутил в руках стакан и в несколько глотков допил свой эспрессо.  
  
– Там будет неудобно.  
  
Тихо смеясь, они одновременно обернулись на входную дверь, что виднелась в арочном проеме.  
  
Айзек вошел первым и молча прошел по коридору, не произнеся ни единого звука: он вообще не любил встревать в чужие отношения.  
  
Эрика появилась следом.  
  
– Ну теперь-то я могу называть тебя мамочкой стаи? – она демонстративно зажала нос и помахала ладонью у лица. – Вы даже не представляете, как от вас воняет…  
  
– Сексом, – закончил вместо нее Бойд и направился к лестнице. – Хоть кто-то живет на полную катушку.  
  
– Это ты сейчас так пошутил неудачно? – возмущению в голосе Эрики не было предела. Спустя секунду она уже царапала когтями лестничные перила, поднимаясь наверх. – Не уходи от ответа, Вернон! И не смей закрывать дверь!  
  
– Никакого целомудрия в стенах этого дома. Сплошной разврат. – Питер кинул Дереку ключи от Камаро и многозначительно посмотрел на Стайлза. – Если что, мухобойка в гараже среди инструментов. Так, на всякий случай.  
  
– Я прослежу, чтобы она ему не понадобилась, – Дерек скрестил руки на груди. Взгляд стал каменным, непробиваемым.  
  
– Айзек! – закатив глаза, позвал Питер. – Спускайся на тренировку. Надо срочно разбавить кровью этот сладкий сироп.  
  
И было в этом что-то семейное, теплое, уютное. Что-то вроде ритуала посвящения, хотя Стайлз уже давным-давно стал членом стаи. Наверное, еще в тот день, когда впервые рискнул своей жизнью ради Дерека, не думая о последствиях. Когда вытащил Айзека из капкана, перевязывал раны Бойда или отталкивал Эрику от охотничьих пуль. Когда помогал всей стае вытаскивать Питера из Дома Эйкена. На самом деле они стали близки задолго до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Стайлз тепло улыбнулся и посмотрел на Дерека – тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Нет, правда, кто его этому научил?


End file.
